


Daigaku no Toki

by Miki_chi



Series: Sasori x Reader [Modern AU] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_chi/pseuds/Miki_chi
Summary: "If we bring them together, he may finally leave me alone." "Hey! It’s still my cousin! If she didn't like him too, I would not let that happen." "Yeah okay" he ruffles your hair.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Sasori x Reader [Modern AU] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Daigaku no Toki

**Author's Note:**

> The third part in my Sasori x Reader [Modern AU] series.
> 
> At this point I need to say a big THANK YOU to my friend Raharu who edited all of my storys in this series.  
> I try to improve my english even more, so you don't have so much work in the future!  
> \------------------------  
> Originally written in 2015

It has been two years since you and Sasori got together. You've graduated from high school and now go to the same university. While your boyfriend studies in the art section, you've decided on the _______ section.

You're really glad that you made it to the same university, because the redhead still works in the shop of his grandmother. Otherwise, you’d have hardly been able to see one another. The first trimester is already over and now it’s finally the summer holidays. Finally, more free time to meet with your friends and cousins.

Right now, you're in the city together with Sasori and a few friends from university. You're sitting in a park talking about everything as your phone vibrates. You pull it out of your pocket and find a message from your cousin Miki, who is also in town. After you've messaged her back with your whereabouts, you put your phone away and join the conversation again.

A few minutes later you see your cousin walking down the path looking around. So, you get up and walk up to her and take her with you to the group. "This is my cousin Miki, she's waiting for a friend here", you introduced her. "Hi", you realize that she doesn't feel so comfortable around all those new people and that's why you talk to her. You notice that Miki often looks over to Deidara and make yourself a mental note to ask her about that later.

After maybe a quarter of an hour sitting on the river in the park, Miki sees her friend and says goodbye to you before she runs to her, hugs her and then disappears with her towards the city. Later, while you're on your way home, you agree to go to the cinema tomorrow with Sasori.

In the morning of the next day, you receive a message from Sasori informing you that Deidara has announced himself to come along and Sasori isn't able to convince him otherwise. That's why you suggest asking Miki if she wants to join you as well. Then at least there would be four of you. Said and done you wrote to her and received a response very quickly. Therefore, it's decided that the four of you will meet later today. You've decided on a meeting place where you’ll meet half an hour before the movie starts.

You meet Sasori at the bus stop and together you drive into the city around noon. When you arrive at the meeting point, Miki is already there and is constantly looking around, apparently searching for you. At the sight of you, she looks very relieved and smiles at you. You hug her and Sasori says hello and smiles lightly. The two have already met each other because of you and they get along quite well. The three of you wait for Deidara, who takes some time.

After ten minutes, he finally shows up and puts an arm around Sasori's shoulder, which he immediately pushes off again. "You're too late" says the redhead annoyed. "Haha sorry I missed the bus" Sasori wants to retort something but you keep your boyfriend calm. "That’s okay let's go then?" you push Sasori slightly in the direction in which the cinema is. The redhead is still grumbling, but then he's quiet.

Side by side, you go at the front with Sasori, behind you are Miki and Deidara. "Hey you're the lass from yesterday. I'm Deidara." "Uh yes I'm Miki." "Right. Pretty name." "Thanks" you can hear from the voice of your cousin that she's embarrassed by the compliment. When you arrived at the cinema you buy the tickets & snacks and then sit on your seats. You make sure that Miki sits next to Deidara and also next to you, so it isn’t too obvious.

After the movie you go eat something and talk about the movie you all just have seen. You've had a lot of fun and also you notice how Miki slowly loosens up. As you're on your way to the station, you let Miki and Deidara go next to each other in the front, who are talking excitedly about their hobbies. Your gaze wanders to your boyfriend walking next to you. He notices your look and grins at you. "We think the same, don't we?" he nods to the two in front of you. "I think so too" you grin back.

The train your cousin is catching arrives first. "See you on the weekend" she says goodbye to you and then to the boys. Your and Sasori’s train is the next one and so you say goodbye to Deidara and drive home. On the way you have the idea to play matchmaker between Miki and Deidara. Firstly, the two seem to understand each other very well and secondly, Deidara doesn't always tag along when you want to do something alone with Sasori.

The days pass and the weekend is around the corner, in the shape of your cousins, Miki & Haru. You're always happy when you can spend time with each other and just after they have put down their things you chill - like always - in your brother's room. While the boys are about to play on the computer, you girls sit down on the couch in the room, watching TV and talking about different things.

Later you and your cousin help with preparing dinner and then you keep on chilling in the living room, watching TV and playing on your consoles. In the evening, when you both have changed your clothes, you're sitting on your bed and chatting with Miki, who is sitting on the bed which you can pull out underneath yours. Since you're alone now, you finally decide to address the topic of Deidara, because you're sure that Miki will tell you more if you're alone together.

"So Miki" you start and notice in the change in your cousins eyes, that she knows that something is coming that she won't like. "What do you think of Deidara?" you can't suppress the grin on your face. "Oh no" Miki sighs and falls back onto her bed. "I knew you would ask that! Why?!" she whines around, which makes you laugh. "If you knew it, surely you already have an answer, right?" The brown-haired girl in front of you grumbles.

"I like him, okay?" she pouts as she looks up at you. "Hehe" you grin at your cousin. " "I warn you, if you tell him anything!" The pouting turns into a serious look. "No, don't worry, I won't" but that doesn't stop you from playing matchmaker. "Tell me something about him" this request surprised you, since you didn't expect such a question from Miki. "Hmm where do I start ..." you start telling almost everything you know about Deidara to your cousin.

The next two days, you have fun annoying your younger cousin. You just have to look at her for a long time with a certain grin and she gets embarrassed. You don't even have to mention the name Deidara. Only casually do you do that. For example, while you help your parents with shopping, or you sit in the garden and listen to music, or even when you play with your brothers on the console.

During the next week, you see Sasori again. You tell him what you found out and you both start to grin. "If we bring them together, he may finally leave me alone." "Hey! It’s still my cousin! If she didn't like him too, I would not let that happen." "Yeah okay" he ruffles your hair. "It's best if the four of us meet up again, that's how we can best influence everything. But what should we do? We already were at the cinema" you think aloud. "Game-Center?" your boyfriend suggests.

"Why not. You ask Deidara and I will ask Miki. You should mention Miki, that hopefully gets him interested" you pick up your phone and start writing the message to your cousin. You're sure that Miki will agree when you mention that Deidara is coming. And that's exactly what happens, even though she seems to suspect that you have ulterior motives. Deidara immediately agreed as well, and so you decide that you want to meet in two days.

And so you stand in front of the game center two days later with Sasori and wait for the other two. Miki is the first to arrive, but Deidara takes his time again. "You're-" Sasori starts but is interrupted by the blonde. "Just in time" he shows him his wristwatch and in fact, he was right on time. Miki starts to chuckle because she finds it funny how Sasori and Deidara always argue.

Distracted by her chuckle, Deidara looks at her because he hasn't noticed her before. "Hi" he smiles at her broadly. "Hi" she says shyly, turning slightly red because of his smile. One look is enough to make sure Sasori is as happy about this as you are. "Then let's go in and have some fun!" you enter the game center first and head straight to the dance games. Miki enthusiastically follows you, because this is the game you both like and are reasonably good at.

You play two rounds before trading places with Deidara. Luckily, before your cousin can react. However, in the end it couldn't have bothered her that much, after all of her laughing. But it was really funny how Deidara acted during the game. Afterwards, you play through a series of different games until you are all hungry and visit the next fast food chain. You make yourself comfortable in one of the booths and start to empty your trays. You talk about all sorts of things and Miki loosened up enough to easily take part in the conversation.

As you talk, Deidara suddenly interrupts with a question. "Miki, give me your phone number?" Miki probably didn't expect that he asks so directly, because she looks a bit surprised and is also turning a little red. "Um...yeah, sure" she pulls out her phone and the two exchange their numbers. Sasori and you are trying to suppress your smiles to not attract the attention of the other two, but you both like how things are going between the other pair. After that, it doesn't take long before you make your way back to the station. You say goodbye to each other and head home.

Both of you stop in front of Sasori's house, because you will spend the night there. Before you left earlier, you had already brought your bag over, so you don't have to go home again to collect it. Together you enjoy a nice evening. You watch a movie while you're cuddling on the couch. You also have dinner with Chiyo - his grandmother - and before you retire to the room of the redhead, the old woman can't resist to tease you a bit. 

"Remember to use protection and don't be too loud" you don't like her big grin. "C-Chiyo-san!" you can't do anything against your red face - which almost rivals Sasori's hair color. "Grandma stop doing that. _____ feels uncomfortable. Besides, we don't plan on doing anything like that." Sasori doesn't seem to care so much about his grandmother's comment because his expression hasn't changed in the least. He gently pushes you into his room while his grandmother is having a blast. "Don't worry so much about what she says" your boyfriend puts a hand on your head.

Relieved, you look up at him but startle when his face is suddenly so close. "But if you want to, we can do it" he whispers with a serious expression. As red as your face is right now, it could explode any moment. Then you box him against the upper body. "Stop making fun of me!" Sasori looks down at you with an amused grin as you look up at him with a still red and sulking face. Still having one hand on your head, he leans his forehead against yours. "We should go to sleep, it's already late" so he takes his belongings and disappears in the bathroom. "I hate it when he does that" you mumble with flaring cheeks as you get your pajamas out of your bag.

It doesn't take long until both of you lie in his bed. You haven't quite gotten used to it, but it's actually very nice to fall asleep in his arms and also wake up in them. However, most of the time your heart races so much that you can't sleep in peace. His calm sleeping face is always so close to yours and you can't take your eyes off him. Even now you look at his face as he's quietly lying next to you.

Your gaze wanders to the earring he wears on his left ear. It always reminds you of your birthday, when he gave you exactly the same one. The day he told you he loves you for the very first time. A gentle smile forms on your lips as you remember that moment. You reach out your hand and your fingertips lightly touch the earring that means so much to you. Your boyfriend opens his brown eyes and looks at you. When he sees your smile, he can't help smiling too.

He takes your hand which lies at his ear and bends down to you. His other hand sneaks onto your back and pulls you closer to him. He briefly looks you in the eyes before he puts his lips onto yours. You stay like this for a moment before Sasori pulls away again. "I love you" he makes sure you look him in the eye, so you know he's serious. Then he pulls you into a hug from which he won't release you. He can't see your happy smile because your face is pressed against his chest. You also wrap your arms around the taller boy and, satisfied, you close your eyes.

Back at home, you get a message from Miki, who writes excitedly that Deidara has messaged her and that they are currently writing to one another. You message her back that you're happy for her and then happily put your phone aside.

The best message comes a few days later. A very excited Miki writes that she has a date with the blonde. You're almost as happy as she is and glad that Deidara is so straight forward. Otherwise it would have taken a lot longer until something would have happened between these two. In your joy, you don't forget to tell your boyfriend the news. He also seems to be happy about it as far as you can read that out of his message.

As the heat has become increasingly unbearable in the following days, you and your brother Satoshi have decided to invite Miki and Haru to go swimming. The four of you just arrived at the outdoor pool and are looking for a place for your towels. You find a nice place on the lawn where you put the bath towels half in the sun and half in the shade. Then you take a shower and jump into the cool water.

You guys have a lot of fun the whole time, whether you try out the slides, jump off the towers, dive, make a water fight or play otherwise in the water. Fortunately, you have enough space despite all of the people who had the same idea in the hot weather. Since you have so much fun, you only come out of the water when everyone is hungry. Together you stand in the queue for the food and order the typical fries. To eat, you sit down on your towels, where you also get drinks and a few snacks out of your bags. While eating you joke around all the time and have fun with your insider jokes.

So you continue to fool around until you notice two people walking up to you. "Saso?" you look surprised at the redhead, who only wears his swimming trunks - which is logical, after all, you're at the pool. "Hey" together with Deidara he comes over. "Yo" says Deidara, grinning. Miki's cheeks turn red, because the blonde also only wears his swimming trunks. 

"Pretty bikini" he grins at her and the red on her face gets worse. "Thanks" she doesn't manage to meet his eyes. You would be grinning about Miki's behavior if you didn't feel the same way. Because the whole time you've been together, you only saw your boyfriend a few times without a shirt on. "Let's go swimming!" Deidara pulls Miki up and then straight to the water. "Huh but-" you couldn't hear the rest anymore.

"That idiot. I'm sorry he just kidnapped her." Sasori says. "Yo no problem" says your brother and you look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? She will come back, won't she" he replies. "Exactly" Miki's brother has the same opinion. "Okay okay." In the end she came back, but so tired she had problems walking back to your house. She complained all the way that she's too tired to walk anymore and you were all happy when you finally arrived.

The rest of the weekend you spend as always, with a lot of playing on the console and fooling around. And you don't miss how often Miki is typing on her phone. Without asking, you already know who she's messaging with, because her facial expression gives her away.

But even Haru and Satoshi notices how often the girl is typing on her phone, especially since that's usually not the case. That's why annoying comments like "Put your phone away" and "Hello we're here too" couldn't be avoided.

In the next few days, you decide to visit the city again with Sasori. You stroll through the streets and look here and there. If your boyfriend didn't alert you, you wouldn't have noticed the hand holding couple a bit in front of you. You grin at each other because your plan has succeeded.

Seeing your younger cousin with Deidara while they were holding hands makes you really happy. Since you both didn't feel like walking around anymore, you make your way to the redhead's home to chill. On your way you write Miki a message congratulating her. You're really happy about how everything went. That really wasn't a bad summer.


End file.
